Nom d'un corbeau!
by markidoudlidou
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les 4 membres d'un groupe rock, la soeur du chanteur du groupe, Harry Potter et Dark Bloody Rose se retrouvent en terre du milieu? Des conneries, des conneries et des conneries! :p
1. Présentations

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui viennent lire ma superbe fanfiction! Ce premier chapitre est un chapitre de présentation. Pour que tout le monde comprenne ma fic et pour que je puisse avoir plein de reviews hey hey. Ceux qui connaissent déjà le groupe rock the rasmus et l'auteur Dark Bloody Rose, vous pouvez passer au chapitre 2, sinon, voici quelques renseignements qui vous seront utiles à la compréhension de cette fic.

The Rasmus est un groupe rock originaire de Finlande. Ils ont fait leurs débuts en 1996 avec un cd appelé « Peep », il s'est vendu comme des petits pains chauds. Ensuite, il a été suivi en 1997 par l'excellent « playboys » qui a prouvé que le quatuor était là pour prendre une place importante sur la scène musicale européenne. En 1998, ils reviennent en force avec « hell of tester » qui comprend le succès qui fut largement récompensé « liquid ». Un drame se produit alors au sein du groupe, le batteur Janne quitte la formation. Heureusement, Pauli repère un gars qui vend des t-shirts à leurs concerts, Aki Akala. Après avoir joué avec le groupe, Aki est adopté par la formation qui peut lancer en 2001 un quatrième album intitulé « Hell of a collection ». En 2001 est aussi paru un cinquième album qui est considéré par la plupart des fans comme le meilleur « Into » qui comprend le grand hit « f-f-f-falling ». En 2003, ils sortent « Dead Letters » comprenant le gigantesque hit « In the shadows ». « Dead letters » est aussi le premier de leurs albums à sortir en Amérique.

Lauri Ylönen :C'est le chanteur et celui qui écrit les textes. Petit, carrure athlétique, cheveux noirs jais (naturellement, il est blond), yeux verts, look sk8er-gothique bref, le sex symbol des rebels (selon Dark Bloody Rose qui est folle de lui depuis qu'elle a 9 ans).Dans cette fic, il tombera justement amoureux de DBR.

Aki Akala :Batteur. Un peu plus grand que Lauri, carrure athlétique, cheveux châtains pâles, yeux bleu-gris, lunettes carrées, look sk8er-punk, sort avec Hannah Ylönen(la sœur de Lauri) ce qui ne plait pas trop à Lauri.

Eero Heinonen :Bassiste. Grand et bien baraqué, cheveux châtains, yeux marrons, look sk8er, véritable moulin à paroles, il est très sociable.

Pauli Rantasalmi :Guitariste. Grand et bien baraqué, cheveux et yeux marrons, look sk8er, tout le long de la fic on se posera des questions sur son orientation sexuelle. (Désolés pour les fans de Pauli)

Hannah Ylönen :Médecin, sœur de Lauri. Petite, mince, cheveux noirs, yeux verts, amoureuse folle de Aki.

Oz (Dark Bloody Rose) :Co-auteure de cette fanfiction, dessinatrice, joue de la guitare et chante. Petite, mince, cheveux pourpres, yeux brun-verts, look sk8er-punk-gothique, elle est amicale, maladroite, un peu baveuse et est amoureuse folle de Lauri.

Harry Potter :Sorcier étudiant à Poudlard. Petit, maigrichon, cheveux noir jais en bataille, yeux verts, petites lunettes rondes, look assez weird. Sera un peu « nowhere » tout au long de la fic.

Ne vous frustrez pas si on taquine un peu votre petit préféré car sachez que moi et DBR on adore Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter et que l'on vendrait nos mères pour aimer The Rasmus.

Bon c'est clair maintenant? Si vous avez des questions, suggestions, commentaires, etc…veuillez me laisser des reviews. Vous voyez le petit icône « go » au bas de l'écran? Eh bien cliquez dessus.


	2. Oups mauvaise formule!

Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs dans le premier chapitre officielle de la première fic publiée de Markidoudlidou. Lisez et appréciez……..

Narrateur :C'était une superbe journée d'été en terre du milieu, si belle que les héros du Seigneur des Anneaux décidèrent de partir en camping. Plusieurs choses s'étaient passées depuis que le célèbre anneau de Sauron avait été détruit. Certains couples se sont brisés alors que d'autres ont été formés.

Pour commencer, Aragorn, roi du Gondor a fait l'un des actes les plus intelligent qu'il aura jamais fait :il a plaqué Arwen!

Public :OUAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Narrateur :Et a avoué son amour torride à Legolas. Eowyn et Arwen sont a présent en dépression parce qu'elles n'ont plus personne pour qui se battre.

Public :oO

Narrateur :Eh oui oO. Il y a ensuite Sam ce brave petit hobbit qui en avait assez que Rosie l'accuse de la tromper avec Frodon, alors pour ne pas la décevoir, il l'a laissé pour Frodon.

Public :oO

Narrateur :Eh oui oO. Pour poursuivre, il y a Merry et Pipin qui, comme tout le monde s'y attendait n'ont pus se résister l'un à l'autre et ont fait des affaires dégueus ensemble pour ensuite former un couple.

Public :oO

Narrateur :Eh oui oO Pour continuer en beauté, un couple qui ne surprend pas du tout :Saroumane et Gandalf.

Public :Bah ça on s'y attendait.

Gandalf :Oh non! Ma vie est fichue! Je suis devenu prévisible!

Saroumane :Mais non Gandalf, ta vie n'est pas fichue, la preuve c'est que je t'aime.

Gandalf :snifMerci Saru, mon petit nounours-en-crème-glacée-saucé-dans-le-chocolat-avec-de-la-crème-fouettée-et-puis-une-cerise-sur-le-top.

Saroumane :Ça me fait plaisir mon pissenlit-en-velours-qui-sent-le-paradis-et-qui-a-une-tige-en-dentelle.

Aragorn :Qu'elle belle journée!

Legolas :Tu as raison mon cœur.

Aragorn :Alors pourquoi pas si on allait se baigner nus?

Legolas :Oh tu sais vraiment quoi dire pour me donner des frissons!

Legolas et Aragorn enlèvent leurs vêtements et sautent d'un coup dans le lac.

Arwen :LÂCHE ÇA PÉTASSE! C'EST MOI QUI LUI VOLE SA CHEMISE!

Eowyn :NAN JE L'AI VU LA PREMIÈRE! TOI PREND SES CHAUSSETTES SALES!

Arwen :JE VAIS TE LES MONTRER MOI SES CHAUSSETTES SALES!

Arwen et Eowyn sortent leurs sacs à mains et commencent à se frapper avec.

Aragorn :Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé cette cruche!

Legolas :Je te comprend entièrement! (l'embrasse)C'est à ton tour d'être Marco Polo!

Aragorn :Hey hey attend un peu que je t'attrape .

Legolas :Hihihi j'ai peur!

Sam :Vous savez monsieur Frodon, je me demande s'il est prudent que vous exposiez votre peau au soleil alors que vous n'avez que de la 25 sur le corps.

Frodon lui donne une gifle.

Frodon :MERDE SAM! Ça va bientôt faire 5 mois qu'on est ensemble et tu m'appelle encore monsieur Frodon,

Sam :Désolé monsieur Frodon euh…

Frodon :Ça va t'as encore un peu besoin de pratique. Mais bon toi tu as mit qu'elle crème solaire?

Sam :De la 75.

Frodon :Alors si tu veux pas que je prenne un coup de soleil, t'as qu'à t'étendre sur moi .

Sam :Vous êtes un génie monsieur Frodon.

Frodon :SAAAAAAAM!

Sam :Euh…je vais aller me pratiquer moi.

Elrond :Ah, mon ami Gandalf, je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui est une très belle journée, et regardez comment les gens ont l'air heureux!

Ils regardent au loin Eowyn et Arwen se tirer les cheveux, Frodon qui flanque des gifles à Sam pour qu'il cesse de l'appeler monsieur Frodon, Merry et Pipin qui tentent d'arracher une carotte de la gueule de Gripoil et Aragorn qui s'amuse à noyer Legolas car dans son cerveau de rôdeur, faire mal à quelqu'un est une preuve d'amour.

Elrond :Euh ouais bon, ne nous attardons pas sur les détails. Alors, qu'avez-vous apporter pour le pique-nique?

Gandalf :Attendez un instant Elrond, je croyais que c'est vous qui deviez emmener la nourriture!

Elrond :NON! C'est ça qui arrive quand on va camper avec des magiciens du magasin 1$! Poussez-vous, je vais nous faire apparaître à manger!

Tout le monde recule et Elrond prononce une formule :

Tuya elhä guitragelso Lauri hytre luokseni oo telre Eero famtores etan milon! 

Il y eut un grand nuage bleu puis lorsque le nuage se dissipa, l'on put voir deux silhouettes qui semblaient loin d'être de la nourriture.

Lauri :Hey où suis-je? J'étais chez moi entrain de choisir mon linge pour les 2 prochains mois et là, POF! Je suis…dans cette forêt…

Eero :Regarde-moi pas, Lauri, moi j'étais devant mon miroir à essayer d'être sexy et là, POF! Je suis…ici…et vous, vous êtes qui?

Elrond :Euh…je suis le seigneur Elrond mais…vous qui êtes-vous?

Lauri :Je suis Lauri Ylönen, chanteur de The Rasmus.

Eero :Je suis Eero Heinonen, bassiste de The Rasmus.

Au loin, Arwen et Eowyn cessent de se battre.

Arwen :Hey Eowyn, regarde le mec là-bas, il est pas mal non?

Eowyn :Eurk non trop vieux!

Arwen :Pas Gandalf! L'autre!

Eowyn :Non, il a les pieds trop poilus.

Arwen :TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS OU QUOI? JE TE PARLE DU PETIT NOUVEAU AVEC LES CHEVEUX NOIRS!

Eowyn en se passant la main dans les cheveux :Ouais il est pas mal.

Arwen :Il ferait très bien l'affaire comme objet de conviction, non?

Eowyn :Parfaitement! Allons le voir.

Elles vont voir Lauri.

Arwen :Salut mon beau, je m'appelle Arwen, je suis la princesse des elfes et je suis une vraie cruche selon ce que les gens disent.

Lauri :Euh…est-ce que tu sais ce que « cruche » veut dire?

Arwen :Non.

Lauri :C'est ça que je pensais.

Eowyn se met à rire de la gueule d'Arwen.

Eowyn :Et moi c'est Eowyn, princesse du Rohan celle qui a tué le seigneur Sauron.

Lauri :Ah c'est bien…c'est qui Sauron?

Arwen se met à rire de la gueule d'Eowyn.

Lauri :En tout cas, de toute façon les filles, pour l'instant je suis très occupé et j'ai pas le temps de penser…aux filles.

Elrond en poussant Arwen et Eowyn plus loin :Bon toutes les deux, cesser d'écœurer nos deux invités.

Lauri :Merci Aileron.

Elrond :ELROND!! èé

Lauri:Désolé La Ronde.

Elrond :Laisse donc faire.

Lauri :Ok

Gandalf :Il me semble, mon cher Elrond que l'âge vous fait perdre certaine de vos facultés, laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai magicien.

Gandalf brandit alors son bâton (MAGIQUE bande de monde avec des idées croches) et prononce une formule :

Nomera hyldireg Pauli geïtha wedfer dasirtu jät Harry 

Il y eut un grand nuage violet et quand le nuage se dissipa, l'ont pu à nouveau voir deux silhouettes qui n'étaient toujours pas de la nourriture.

Pauli :Voyons c'est quoi tous ces arbres? J'étais entrain de réparer le grille-pain…

Eero :QUOI?! Il est encore brisé?!

Pauli :Eh bien c'est que je trouvais qu'il grillait pas très vite alors j'ai peut-être un peu frappé dessus.

Harry :Vous êtes qui vous autre? Et puis je suis censé être où? Je venais de m'enfermer dans un placard à balais avec Draco et là…

Public :C'EST CORRECT, ÇA NOUS INTÉRESSE PAS!

Harry :Ah d'accord.

Elrond:Dites-moi vous deux, qui êtes-vous?

Pauli :Je suis Pauli Rantasalmi, guitariste de The Rasmus.

Harry :Harry Potter, sorcier étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Saroumane :Eh bien mon winnie-the-pooh-doré-au-caramel, je crois que t'as quelques petits problèmes mais je t'aime pareille. Allez, laissez-moi un peu de place pour renvoyer tout ce beau monde chez eux.

Saroumane s'avance et en agitant son bâton (POUR FAIRE DE LA MAGIE BANDE DE PERVERS!)et prononce la formule :

Gyuta hulër frader Aki tyio ghy hivartu Hannah asu lö derho 

Il y eut un grand nuage rose et lorqu'il se dissipa, l'on put voir Aki et Hannah dans une position…inconfortable.

Lauri :EST-CE QU'ON VOUS DÉRANGE?!

Hannah en enlevant la main d'Aki de son chandail :Non non je…je donnais des cours de premiers soins à Aki.

Eero en riant :Ouin c'est vrai que c'est important de savoir détacher un soutien-gorge rapidement.

Aki :Entre autre…

Lauri se met à courir après Aki en le menaçant avec un pied de micro.

Hannah :Vous êtes qui vous?

Elrond :Je suis Elrond et vous mademoiselle?

Hannah :Je suis Hannah Ylönen, médecin.

Aki en courant :Et moi c'est Aki Akala, batteur de The Rasmus et future victime de Lauri Ylönen!

Hannah :C'est pas bientôt fini les batailles de polyvalente?

Legolas :Alors vous êtes frère et sœur? Comme c'est chou!

Hannah :La vache! Comment tu fais pour avoir des beaux cheveux comme ça toi?

Legolas en bombant le torse :Eh bien c'est grâce à Herbal Essence aux fleurs tropicales et aux nombreuses douches que je prend avec mon cher Aragornichou!

Hannah :Euh…okayyyy…LAURI LÂCHE-LE!

Lauri s'assit sur le dos d'Aki.

Lauri :Donne-moi une bonne raison.

Hannah :…On fait pas mal à quelqu'un qui a des lunettes!

Lauri en s'enlevant de sur Aki :Ah c'est vrai.

Harry :Ouin ça serait bien si Lord Voldemort était au courant de cette règle.

Aragorn :C'est qui ce Voldemorve?

Eero :Pas Voldemorve, Voldemarde!

Hannah:Vous êtes sûres que c'est pas plutôt Voldeporc?

Lauri :Ou Voldecorps?

Harry :NON C'EST VOLDEMORT! Parce que c'est le méchant alors il a un nom méchant. Son nom implique qu'il emmène la mort, genre Vol de mort.

Tout le monde :oO

Harry :Mais il aurait peut-être plutôt dût s'appeler Voldevie, ça aurait impliqué qu'il VOLE la vie des gens, non?

J.K Rowling arrive et lui lance une tomate en pleine figure.

Harry :Ayeuh! Ok, c'est bon Voldemort. En tout cas, c'est un puissant mage noir et il a tué mes parents quand j'avais un an et ensuite il a tenté de me tuer mais dans un acte héroïque, je lui ai arraché sa baguette des mains, lui ai rentré dans le nez et j'ai retourné le sort contre lui.

Mark arrive avec « Harry Potter and the sorcerer stone » dans les mains :Écoute Harry, c'est pas pour péter ta balloune mais il est écrit ici que le sort t'a frappé mais c'est retourné contre Voldemort à cause d'un genre de sort de barrière d'amour que ta mère t'avait lancé.

Public :HAHAHAHA! SA MAMAAAAAAN! UNE BARRIÈRE D'AMOUUUUUR!

Harry :C'est correct, c'est même pas si drôle que ça!

Legolas :Hon le pauvre petit chou, tu fais pitié! On se fait un câlin de groupe!

Eero :LAURI! HANNAH A DISPARU!

Lauri :QUOI?! Où est Aki?

Aki :À ta droite.

Lauri :Ok, il y a pas de danger.

Eero :LAURI EST-CE QUE JE DOIS TE RAPPELER QUE HANNAH VIENT DE DISPARAÎTRE?! ET QUE IL Y A PEUT-ÊTRE DE GROS OURS MÉCHANTS OU MÊME DES TÉMOINS DE JÉHOVAS DANS CETTE FORÊT!

Lauri :C'EST PAS GRAVE! AU MOINS IL Y A PAS DE PETITS GARS QUI S'APPELLENT AKI ET PUIS QUI PEUVENT LA DÉVIERGER!

Pauli :Alors tu laisse la pauvre Hannah se perdre dans les bois?

Patrick Groulx :Bin non voyons! Les animaux sont nos amis, le bois, c'est merveilleux!

Dans les bois, y a des petits animaux, des conifères, des champignons et des oiseaux 

_Y a aussi notre ami le chevreuil qui gambade et qui se roule dans le feuilles_

_Y a aussi notre ami le geai bleu, le renard, le raton et le siffleux_

_Y a les lacs, les montagnes et les rivières et un gros porc-épic qui s'envoie en l'air_

_Dans les bois y a tout s'qu'il faut pour être heureux_

_Dans les bois on peut rire et s'amuser un peu_

Mark arrive et assomme Patrick avec un casque raton-laveur(style coureur des bois) :C'est assez! On a une fic à continuer nous autre!

Pauli :Euh…alors comme je disais, tu laisses Hannah en état de détresse dans le fond des bois?

Voix venant des buissons :Est-ce que quelqu'un parle d'une demoiselle en détresse? Alors c'est une mission pour SUPER FARAMIR!

Lauri :Juste pour te dire « super faramir » t'as mis ton slip par-dessus tes pantalons.

Faramir :Je le sais! Ça fait partie du costume! Mais bon, ne t'en fais pas, Lauri, je vais te ramener ta sœur saine et sauve.

Lauri :Et vierge, c'est clair?!

Faramir :Oui oui, saine et sauve et vierge.

Faramir se met à courir super lentement vers les bois (style l'homme bionique) pour faire croire qu'il va super vite. 3 tortues le dépasse.

Tortue pas de nom numéro 1 :Maman…le gars il est bizarre! On va plus vite que lui et il a un slip de Bob l'Éponge Carrée par-dessus ses pantalons.

Tortue pas de nom numéro 2 :Allons fiston, c'est des préjugés! Ce n'est pas parce que le gars a l'air fou qu'il l'est.

Tortue pas de nom numéro 3 :La preuve c'est que j'ai épousé ta mère.

Tortue pas de nom numéro 2 :Toé tu dors dans la cave à soir!

Tortue pas de nom numéro 3 :Mais chérie, c'est juste une blague.

Tortue pas de nom numéro 2 :Pas moi.

Faramir court donc dans les bois pendant au moins une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que tout-à-coup, il entende un cri. Il se mit à courir en direction du cri jusqu'à ce qu'il voit

Hannah :AH FARAMIR TOURNE-TOI QUE JE ME METTE QUELQUE CHOSE SUR LE DOS!!!!!

Merry à moitié nu :Ah Faramir qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Habillé comme ça?

Faramir :Hey là, ça s'en vient insultant! C'est mon costume de SUPER FARAMIR!

Pipin à moitié nu :Ouah je peux avoir un autographe?

Faramir :Désolé, Pipin mais je dois ramener cette jeune demoiselle auprès de son frère. Mais…qu'est-ce que vous faisiez vous trois?

Hannah :Eh bien puisqu'il fait chaud je suis allée me baigner en sous-vêtements et puis ces deux-là faisaient des affaires pas trop trop classées tout public.

Merry :C'est correct, t'as pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde!

Hannah :C'est à vous de pas faire vos affaires devant tout le monde!

Pipin :On le savait tu que t'étais là?

Hannah :C'est sûrement pas ça qui vous aurait empêcher!

Merry :…

Faramir :Bon c'est assez vous trois, il est temps de revenir au campement.

Hannah :Passe devant, on te suit.

Pipin :Euh…nous on va vous rejoindre tout à l'heure.

Faramir :D'accord.

(arrivés au campement)

Lauri :Hannah, ça va?

Faramir :Elle est correcte, ne t'en fais pas.

Lauri :Et toujours vierge?

Faramir :Oui, j'ai vérifié.

Lauri :oO

Faramir :Bin non c'est une blague.

Lauri :Ouin c'était mieux d'en être une.

Elrond :Bon, la nuit va bientôt tomber, c'est le temps de faire les équipes pour les tentes.

Arwen en se lançant au coup de Lauri :C'EST MOI AVEC LAURI!

Eowyn en se lançant sur les jambes de Lauri :NON C'EST MOI!

Lauri :Ah non!

Les deux filles commencent à se bagarrer en entraînant Lauri avec elles.

Hannah :Bin moi et Aki on peut aller ensemble dans une tente à deux places…

Lauri en décrochant Arwen de son coup :NON TOI PI MOI ON VA DANS UNE TENTE A DEUX PLACES, C'EST CLAIR?!

Elrond :D'accord je prend ça en note.

Hannah :Non!

Elrond :La tente à trois places?

Eero :Eero-Pauli-Aki

Elrond:D'accord, la tente à 5 places?

Faramir :Faramir-Arwen-Eowyn-Legolas-Aragorn

Arwen :Non on est pognées avec des feluettes même pas viriles!

Aragorn :C'est à qui que tu l'as donné ton immortalité parce que tu l'aimais?

Arwen en sifflant et en regardant le ciel :La touffe de gazon?

Aragorn :Il me semble ouais.

Elrond :Et il reste la tente à 4places qui sera occupée par moi-Saroumane-Elrond-Galadriel

Galadriel :On parle de moi?

Elrond :Yeah Galadriel, t'as fini de te maquiller.

Galadriel :Niaise pas, aujourd'hui ça ma prit 15 heures, d'habitude ça m'en prend au moins 20…

Elrond :Ish…vite, sortez le champagne!

Gandalf :Ok tout le monde, voici les instructions :1.On va s'installer dans les tentes 2.On revient autour du feu et on chante des tounes à répondre 3.On fait une partie de cache-cache!

Hannah discrètement à Aki :T'en fais pas, Aki, dès que mon frère est seul dans son lit et dans la position horizontale, il dort comme une bûche.

Aki part à courir en criant :DOUCHE FROIDE! DOUCHE FROIDE!

Elrond en se fessant la tête sur un arbre :Le séjour va être looooooooooooooong!!

Patrick Groulx :Populaire humoriste Québécois.

Alors et voilà, c'est la fin (eh oui déjà)de ce chapitre. Maintenant, je vais vous hypnotiser, je possède votre cerveau, vous faites tout ce que je vous dis, vous allez appuyer sur le bouton « go » à gauche, au bas de l'écran et vous allez laisser de belles REVIEWS à Markidoudlidou pour l'encourager à continuer.

Ps. :Si vous avez envie de lire des fanfictions super le fun, allez lire « Le seigneur des anneaux :La Renaissance » ou « La douceur d'un elfe, la dureté des hommes » toutes les deux par Dark Bloody Rose, ma chère couz .


End file.
